My Little Hero
by Firelit Dragon
Summary: An angsty little drabble of Sheiks feelings towards Link. Unrequited love. Not much more than that, just a little plotbunny that I actually managed to catch for once. SemiAU in which Sheik is his own person. Slash


All right, I have a few things to say. First and foremost, thank you for taking the time to read my fic. You don't know how happy it makes me. 3

Next, I would like to point out that I KNOW Sheik is actually a girl (although it kills me to admit it). This is called a semi-AU because of it. So please no comments about how Sheik is actually Zelda thanks. It makes life a whole lot simpler for everyone.

And I in no way own Zelda nor will I ever. I just enjoy taking the characters and manipulating them for my own reasons :3

I do hope this is up to everyone's high standards. Drop me a review if you're happy with it, or if you see something could be improved upon. I love all constructive criticism. Please no flames though. No-one said you have to read this fic, so if you don't like it then just leave.

Oh and this is slash. That's a boy in love with another boy. If you don't like it, then deal.

I think that's all. Enjoy.

My Little Hero By Firelit Dragon 

My little Hero.

I look at you in my arms and look at your pretty pretty face. How I wish to kiss it, kiss _you. _

You don't know how much grief you have caused me my sweet little Hero. I watch your face, so childish, so _innocent. _I know all your expressions, intimately know every curve and furrow of your face. I know how your eyes sparkle when you are feeling happy, know how they frown and seem to question everything when they are confused. And I _especially _know the way your eyes light up with joy whenever you see me. Because it makes my heart burn with happiness.

But it also saddens me.

You are only a child, my Hero. You cannot _begin_ to imagine what I feel for you. You cannot imagine love in any way but the simple love between friends, easy and content. I love you for the innocence that you project, but with a sadness that makes my heart ache. But I do know love me as a dear friend, and for that I find myself falling for you all the harder.

You were always touching me; always hugging whenever you got the chance, toying with my hair or laying your head upon my shoulder. It surprised me at first to see you so affectionate, but I suppose it was because of my Sheikah upbringing. We are a reserved and secret race. Such open affection is not our way. But I am slowly changing my mind. It is wonderful to delight in such moments of casual contact. I cherish every touch of your skin against mine, cherish every word that passes from your lips to me. And I have started to pull down some of my barriers, something I thought I would never be able to do. A casual hand upon your shoulder, an arm about your waist... such things do not come easily to me.

But how I revel in them.

You fell little Hero. You fell, exhausted out of the Temple, covered with cuts and bruises. You murmured out my name before you slipped into unconsciousness and I felt my heart tear. For you to have called out _my _name out of the many you could have chosen… it made me deliriously happy. Happy to know that you trusted me first and foremost. But you were injured and I rushed to your side, feeling hot tears in my eyes when you didn't wake, didn't respond to my pleas for you to _open your eyes! _ I don't know what I would do without you my little Hero.

I idly smooth a lock of golden hair out of your face. Sweet Hero. I carried you to the nearest village, desperately worried that you wouldn't wake. The landlady smiled at my obvious distress, and cheerfully said that you would be fine with rest and healing potions. I only said some curt words of thanks, withdrawing into myself, concealing my emotions from the world. Goddess knows I have done it enough times with you. I carried you up the stairs, wondering at the feeling of your heartbeat against mine. I laid you on your bed and… and here I have sat for two days, waiting for your eyes to open. I should have been gone long ago, should have run out the door to report to my lady, the Princess Zelda. But I cannot bring myself to leave you.

For nothing is as important as you.

I laugh bitterly, knowing that you can never be mine. Only you stand between Ganondorf and the world. Only you can save Hyrule. And it is only you that can ease the aching in my heart. No. You cannot be distracted from your quest at any cost. And I… I would only become such a distraction. I would not have that happen to my little one. You stir lightly, and I press a hand to your forehead anxiously. Are you going to awake little Hero? Are you going to sleepily murmur my name in your lilting voice? But you merely turn over, leaving me to resume my train of thought.

What will happen when you return to your time little one? What then? If you should get to attached to me… Would you willingly leave this time to go back to your own? I do not think so. It would cause you too much pain. I do not wish that on anyone sweet Hero, lest of all you. I shudder at the thought of your delicate features drawn in hurt. No. You will go through enough of _that_ before this quest is done. I do not want to add to your burden.

I have to kiss you once before I leave… Just once so I can have a ghost of a memory to look back on when times are dark. I kiss you very lightly. You stir and reflexly grip me tighter, murmuring gently.

"Mmmm… Sheik … Warm… _Safe_"

I melt at those words and hug you tightly. Such a bittersweet experience… to know that such a thing will never happen again… but I just lose myself in the moment….

You slowly open your eyes your eyes and look around the room, questioningly.

"Sheik…?"

But I am already gone, curtains fluttering in my wake.

Owari


End file.
